White Roses NaLu Oneshot
by Ashmal
Summary: It's December. Based in the real world, follow Natsu and Lucy as they face their biggest problem yet. One cheats. Both hurt.


Lucy stared at her white hot chocolate. It was her favorite time of year. December. Snow, cuddles, Christmas... Loved ones... Tears filled her eyes and glided down her cheeks like the drops off of melting icicles. Mira stared at her from across the bar. Ever since **_he_** cheated on her, Lucy hasn't been the same.

Natsu Dragneel. He began working at the small café, Fairy Tail, three years ago in mid June. The youngest and most beautiful waitress, Lucy Heartfilia fell in love with him quickly and easily. They began dating on December 1st the year he began working.

That was only a few days ago. Usually, the first snowflake of the year is a time to be happy and cheerful. But, when that one snowflake hit the ground, Lucy found out something she never expected. It was December 1st, their three year anniversary, and she woke up to heart breaking news. Natsu had cheated on her with Lisanna Strauss.

She cried and cried, and the blonde kicked him out. No matter how many apologies he gave, she would never forgive him. That's what everyone thought.

Lucy's break ended.

The blonde stood up and threw her hot chocolate away. It would usually be empty. She loved Mira's famous white hot chocolate. But not today. Today the cup she threw away was full.

The door bell rang. Everyone looked up.

A tan, sexy pink haired man clambered in. His cheeks were red and swollen, his eyes pink and puffy. He had been crying. A lot. Everyone could tell.

 _He didn't mean it, Lucy. Forgive him._ Natsu grabbed his apron from the locker room. He was shaking. Not from the cold. From the hurt. The pain.

Lucy Heartfilia. She was so beautiful. Her hair is like rays of sunshine, golden and beautiful. Her lips are light pink, plump, and they felt and tasted amazing. She has huge brown eyes, with fluffy, long eyelashes. Her eyebrows were perfect as is her nose. She was skinny and not very tall, but her hips are large, her ass sure is juicy, her breasts bouncy and huge, her waist tiny and fragile. She's smart, kind, funny... And she never wears makeup... Nah... She was allergic to it.

He felt his heart shatter more when he seen her. She was serving a regular customer, Jason.

The blonde turned around, and he got lost in those gorgeous orbs for a few seconds. She looked away as tears began to fill them once again.

That's it.

He couldn't do this anymore.

Natsu ran to the counter. He immediately got Mira's attention.

"Natsu? What is it?"

"Mira. I need to do something."

"Okay. Is it out of the café?"

"Yes. Could you get someone to cover me?"

"I'll get Lucy to."

"Thanks!"

Natsu slammed his apron on the counter and rushed to the nearest flower shop.

Dahlias, magnolias, tulips...

Roses!!!

He gently but quickly grabbed a bouquet of white roses with small bundles of mint. He payed in cash then rushed back to the café.

Natsu hid them from Lucy's sight and laid them in his locker. He retrieved his apron from the counter and went back to work, often glancing at the blonde with tear stained cheeks.

The shift passed slowly. He grabbed the roses from his locker and hid them behind his back as he followed Lucy out of the café. She didn't really notice him until he grabbed her wrist.

The blonde was pulled to the fountain where it all began. He asked her out here. Natsu was still hiding those roses.

When they arrived, she stared at the hard ice in the fountain silently. The many layers of snow cracked under Natsu's feet as he walked to her.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, her breath turning into ragged clouds of steam. He took her hand gently and made her look at him.

"Lucy..."

"Wh-Why... Why do you d-do this? Haven't you hurt me e-enough?!"

"Baby... No... No no no! I-I'm not doing this to hurt you!! I'm sorry baby! I am! I want you back! No, I need you back! This is killing me! Lisanna was a mistake, Lucy! You weren't!!! Pl-Please... This hurts... I... I screwed everything up L-Lucy... Lisanna kept dragging me back into it... I tried to make her stop, baby! I did! I never wanted to cheat on you! If I did, why would I be crying?! Do you know how much I've cried over this?!? It HURTS! A future without you isn't a future at all, Lucy! Because for me, there isn't one! Please..."

His long, black sleeves slipped up, along with the sleeves of his brown jacket. Lucy noticed red slashes all over both of his wrists.

She shoved the roses to the ground and stared at the cuts in horror.

Her tears turned into rivers as she choked on a sob, shaking her head.

"W-Why did you do this to yourself?!"

"It's not like anyone cares..."

"I do, dammit!! I love you, you jerk!! Even after all the bullshit you put me through!!!!! You broke my heart... And yet I still love you with all of the pieces."

"B-Baby... Please... Be m-mine again... I love you... I-I'm sorry..."

...

"I was always yours to begin with."

Natsu smiled slightly and kissed her tears away. They stood there, their lips locked, their tongues dancing for a few minutes before finally rushing home not to have sex, but simply to love each other.

Emotionally.

 _And the white roses laid there, the sky drizzling a thick, heavy blanket of snow upon them._

 **Love doesn't require much. It needs one thing.**

 ** _Two people ready to face anything that comes their way._**

 ** _Together._**


End file.
